What's In The Ground Belongs To You
"What's In The Ground Belongs To You" is the twenty first episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 151st produced episode of the series. Nathan struggles to reach an increasingly despondent Haley, while Quinn leads Jamie on a Tree Hill treasure hunt. Julian shows his finished film to Brooke, and Clay is forced to deal with a deranged Katie. Synopsis The episode begins with a narration by Haley whilst she stares mindlessly into the water. She then imagines herself drowning in the pool before Jamie wakes her up from her thoughts and says that he made his own breakfast and cleaned up after himself. Jamie simply wanted to impress his mother, but she sarcastically offered him a gold star for his efforts. The scene then switches to Clay opening the fridge to find a jug of grape Cool Aid and Quinn in a forest like setting digging ferociously. It switches again to show Brooke and Julian watching a movie, and Brooke watching in awe whilst Julian sits back waiting and watching for her reactions. Memorable Quotes : "It all just seems so fake. This idea that good things happen to good people and :there’s magic in the world, and that the meek and righteous will inherit it. There's :too many good people who suffer for something like that to be true.There are too many :prayers that get unanswered. Every day we ignore how completely broken this world is, :and we tell ourselves it’s all going to be okay."You're gonna be okay. "But it’s not :okay. And once you know that, there’s no going back. There’s no magic in the world… :at least not today there isn’t." ::Haley James Scott :"Your mother was proud of you. It would break her heart to know that her beautiful, kind, inspiring daughter was suffering like this. I know that because I'm a mother and so are you. Our lives are difficult and our loss unbearable sometimes, so grieve and struggle, and find your way back on your own terms and in your own way, but remember this: Your mother would want you to be vibrant and inspiring in the face of losing her. She'd want you to fight your pain with all you've got because that's the daughter that she raised. That's the daughter that she loved." ::Victoria Davis giving Haley James Scott advice on coping with her grief. :"I was thinking about the finality of it all- how somebody can leave your world in the blink of an eye and be gone forever. It's too enormous to think about it. It's too hard. And then you're just supposed to go on, right, like just deal with it, I mean really you're only supposed to be sad for as long as the flowers last and then, oh, time to go back to telling jokes and reminiscing about the old days. I don't have any jokes to tell. As a matter in fact I hope I never hear another joke as long as I live. And the old days are just that, they're old days, that are.. gone." ::Haley James Scott :"I hate to tell myself to just be happy. But I don't feel happy. And when I try to change it, when I try to remember what being happy felt like, I can't. I don't feel joy. I don't feel inspired. I feel numb." ::Haley James Scott :"Mom, it's me. I know you're gone. And you're not coming back, but I was just thinking maybe somehow I could see you again or be able to talk to you or hear your voice. I snapped at Jamie today again, and he didn't deserve it, and I don't know why I did it, I just did. He deserves better than who I am right now and so does Nathan. Every day we ignore how truly broken this world truly is and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. "You're gonna be okay. "But it's not okay. I know that now." ::Haley James Scott :"I'll take a beer... I've heard about your mixed drinks." ::Julian Baker to Chase Voice-over :“Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is :what dies inside of us while we live. I could tell you who said it but who the hell :really cares." ::Haley James Scott (closing voice-over) Music *'Already Fell' by The Music Dept *'Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground' by Willie Nelson *'Brooklyn '''by ''Wakey! Wakey! *'Calls Me Home '''by ''Shannon Labrie *'Here Before '''by ''Lissie *'In the Moonlight' by Susie Suh *'On Your Way' by'' The Little Heroes'' *'Optimism' by Jarrod Gorbel *'Quiet Hearts' by Amy Stroup *'The Sound of Silence' by Simon & Garfunkel *'Yellow Bird' by Bess Rogers This episode's title originated from the song What's In the Ground Belongs To You, originally sung by If These Trees Could Talk. Trivia *Although credited, Lisa Goldstein (Millie) and Lee Norris (Mouth) do not appear in this episode. Episode References *The scene with Nathan and Haley by the river docks is in reference to the cracker jack box Nathan opened during their first tutoring session (Are You True) were Nathan gave Haley a bracelet and she kept it ever since. The table at the dock is also the same as the one used in 1.03. 7x21 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes Featuring Josh Avery Category:Episodes featuring Alexander Coyne Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs